


quick study

by queerly_yours



Series: tumblr prompt fills [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_yours/pseuds/queerly_yours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I look like a freaking cake. What the hell Kira?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	quick study

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: malira + I can’t believe you talked me into this

“What in the hell is this for anyway?” Malia grouses, pulling at some sort of band that’s coming off the side of the dress. It’s most ridiculous thing she’s ever seen. It’s pink and fluffy and has sparkles on it. She actually groans when she looks in the mirror.

“I look like a freaking cake. What the hell Kira?”

She hears Kira’s cute giggle before she even makes her way out of the dressing room. “I’m sure you look great, Malia!” Kira shouts.

Upon exiting the room, Malia gives her an unimpressed look.

Coming up behind her girlfriend, Kira attempts to placate her. “Okay, so it’s not the best, but we’ll find you one. I promise, babe. You’re going to look so amazing.”

“Ugh. I can’t believe you talked me into this,” she groans, brow pinched, mouth in a pout.  

Kira walks around her to put their hands together. She raises up on her tip toes to place a kiss on Malia’s cheek and leaning in to nuzzle her neck, whispers, “You’ve seen my dress, but I have a surprise for you underneath it.”

Pulling back to look Malia in the eyes, Kira teases, “It might be black and lacy.”

Malia’s eyes darken with lust and she presses their foreheads together, pouting. “I hate you.”

Kira looks up from under her eyelashes and murmurs, “No, you don’t.”  

They separate and patting Malia’s butt, Kira orders, “Now get back in there and try on another one.”

Malia simply rolls her eyes and makes her way back into the dressing room to try on another prom dress. After all, Kira will make it worth her while.

 


End file.
